Charles Westmoreland (The Conspiracy)
You may be looking for his counterpart in the show. Charles Westmoreland is a character who appears in Prison Break - The Conspiracy (Game). Family *Ann Westmoreland - Ex-wife *Anna Westmoreland - Daughter Biography Background Before he was jailed in Fox River, he ran under the name of "D.B. Cooper" as an aircraft hijacker who, on November 24, 1971, after receiving a ransom payout of $5,000,000, leapt from the back of a Boeing 727 as it was flying over the Pacific Northwest somewhere over the southern Cascades. The case was never solved, however, he was arrested for something else rather than the hijack. To keep thing quiet, the government announced that only a million was stolen. His wife died soon after leaving his daughter near-orphan. A grandfather clause in the prison's policy allowed him to keep a grey cat named Marilyn. The DOC had repeatedly attempted to transfer Westmoreland to other facilities, though he was unwilling to leave Marylin behind and became adept at using legal loopholes to block his transfers. According to a news article appearing in Michael's apartment, he is 59 years old at the time of the series. Many people, including Michael Scofield came to believe that he may have been the infamous airline hijacker D.B. Cooper. At first Charles denies this but later confesses to Michael by showing him a one hundred dollar bill from the hijacking. Prison Break- The Conspiracy Westmoreland and Paxton talked to each other. Westmoreland said that John Abruzzi did the PI. later he helped Paxton during a riot. Westmoreland was later seen by Paxton, when he informed that Lincoln Burrows was going to the boiler room. When John Abruzzi was attacked by T-Bag, he was brought to a helicopter by Sara. He was seen by Michael Scofield, C-Note, Sucre and Westmoreland. Westmoreland find Tom Paxton without PI gear. Westmoreland then faked a heart attack and Sara then came when Westmoreland was in "problems". Westmoreland then met with Paxton and said he was clear on the outside. It was signed by "a friend". Westmoreland was then seen with Scofield, T-Bag, Sucre, Abruzzi and C-Note. They were going via cell 40 escaping. Westmoreland escaped from Fox River with Michael, Sucre, Lincoln, T-Bag, Abruzzi and C-Note. He later becomes one of the Fox River Seven. Appearances Trivia *Somehow Aldo Burrows contacted him in Fox River, but never mentioned his identity. *While he actually died in the show, he escaped here from Fox River and he was replaced for Charles Patoshik in the game. *Since Westmoreland never died in the game, it's unknown what happened to the story now, since they don't are going to search for the Five Million since Westmoreland it never revealed. **However, it could be that he died off-screen, however his dead wouldn't be shown to the players. Deaths like Jack Mannix, Johnny and Teets are shown on-screen. *Both Westmoreland, Michael, C-Note and Sucre are third and appeared in 7 Chapters each. The first are Tom Paxton and Moore, followed by Abruzzi, who is on the second place. Category:PI workers Category:Fox River Inmates Category:Characters portrayed by unknown performers Category:Characters of unknown sentences Category:Characters of unknown status Category:Criminals Westmoreland, Charles (The Conspiracy) Westmoreland, Charles (The Conspiracy) Westmoreland, Charles (The Conspiracy) Westmoreland, Charles (The Conspiracy)